User talk:Krosskothen
Fusion image Do ya get all of that Fusion alien image from deviantART? Reply on my talk page. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 05:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) DeviantART If you take that image from deviantArt,you need to give credits.I also take his pictures,don't know what credits is? see this page for example. Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 02:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) No,no like that,like this: Credits (heading 2) All credits belong to Chad10art on Deviantart Brianultimatedragon ( Talk Page- Blog pages (What?) ) 05:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Rip-off You know,you are ripping-off my idea for Negetive Form by using a negative pictures of an alien.Please change it,I will report you if you do it again. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 04:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Rip-Offs I've been told that you've been ripping off Brian's idea of Negative forms for his aliens. I'll have to block you if you keep doing it, since it's against the rules. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:52, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rip-off Okay. It's okay if you didn't know, but you have to be careful. It happened to me once, but it was worked out. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Meatwad May I use him in Stan 14? DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 19:33, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson re re Meatwad Okay. Thank you! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 21:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson Albedo 10-Year-Old You stole Ultimate avatar's 10-year-old-Albedo picture for Kurt Negason. You can't steal people's pictures. I also found nothing about Ultimate avatar giving you permission. I've removed the picture. If he did give you permission in some other way, let me know and I'll revert my edit. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:48, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Also, there was a glitch in removing the "(series)" tag from the Kurt 10 page. I accidentally deleted it. But it's resolved and your page is fine. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I don't even care if you use the picture. You can use my Albedo 10-Year Old picture Adding categories Do NOT add categories to your userpage,the only right categories is "User".If you do it again,I will block you.(I'm an admin now) Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 03:53, June 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Picture Okay. You can put it back. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 17:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Re Kurt 10- WoT Sure. What is it called? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 00:12, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Dupe File Deletion I deleted your new picture for your Fusimatrix because there was already a duplicate file here. I replaced the one on the Fusimatrix's page with the older one, and now you can't even tell the difference. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:02, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey,can I borrow your fusion alien? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 16:25, June 14, 2011 (UTC) WoT If you have anything to discuss or whatever about WoT,please chat with the others here: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brianultimatedragon/WoT:_Creators_Only Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Pictures... Again You stole the two pictures that you added to The Ultimate Fusion. One was a reupload of Utility's picture, and the other was a reupload of the picture of some other character whose name escapes me. I deleted both pictures. If you found them somewhere else and decided to add them, then I'll grant you an unconditional pardon. If you intentionally ripped them off, then this is a block warning. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures Well, they're still the same pictures of those two aliens already here. Ask the aliens' creator if at least one of them is that user on DeviantArt, and if not, if they got permission from the DeviantArt user. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) /* Utility */ Yes, you can. But say that it was made on deviantArt, and the picture was uploaded by me. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 20:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Utility Stop uploading other versions of Utility or other pictures. They will keep getting deleted. If you don't stop, I'll block you. Just use the original picture. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Utility Picture No, there's still the original picture, which has the Omnitrix on it. Yours, even though you call it the "Divinematrix," looks exactly like the Omnitrix symbol, so using the original is perfectly fine. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 00:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Utility Red Eyes Sure, I guess. In fact, why don't I make it for you? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 20:34, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The message you left to Redoalien THE GAME WAS FANFICTION! Seriously, THERE WAS NEVER GOING TO BE A GAME! Everything, including video games,on theis wiki is fan fiction and will (probably) never be made. The only exception is The 10nth Ring.   i like apples 13:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Alien Do you want to use an alien from my series? If so, tell me one that you want. K? I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 14:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Alien I don't own Sunstorm. Ask Omernoy for it. But yeah you can use Reptilian! I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow! 15:05, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sunstorm and Mrotsnus Sure!   i like apples 15:30, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you can use the original Armodrillo pic. User:AdamGregory03 Arcana Force Please don't add "Arcana Force" to the beginning of your aliens' titles. The page itself is what should specify the series, not the title. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 12:13, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 10th Ring Demo The first demo of 10th Ring is out! :D Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads to download the game. Don't forget to get the RTP as well, or it won't work! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Userama Chat Reality Show Hey, Kross, I got your message. I am very interested in the idea, I just need more details on how we're going to do. I would like to get the project started. Maybe make a blog post about the idea and see if people want to join the Reality Show as well.I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 16:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) New Policy More About Chatroom Reality Show Hey, Kross, it's more about the Reality since being the Co-Writer, Co-Director, and Co-Producer, and Co-Creator of this project. I want to understand the following: *Are you writing the first episode yet? If so, can I have a summary of what you're doing so I can agree or no it will work? *Wait, for more people to ask if they want to join before making Reality Show *Ask the following people if they want to join: Brian, CL, and Binks *Let me write help you write the first episode, so see if I can add anything or subtract anything we need or don't need *Ask the people how they would like to be portrayed in the show Respond me, back If you are unable to do anything of the following and your results, thank you. I'm new, I don't know how to make cool signatures yet... (Talk - Blog - ) 18:56, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Personal Info